


И в космос!

by KisVani



Category: Riese the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Риз бежала. Иногда ей казалось, что это единственная вещь, которую она способна делать в этой жизни".</p>
            </blockquote>





	И в космос!

Риз бежала. Иногда ей казалось, что это единственная вещь, которую она способна делать в этой жизни. Бежать. Сражаться за свою жизнь и опять бежать.  
Она перепрыгивала с одной движущейся ленты на другую, меняя ярусы без всякой системы. Это должно было запутать дроидов, что преследовали ее.  
Пассажиры и работники космопорта шарахались от Риз и кричали что-то ей вслед, потрясая кулаками. Ей было все равно: еще десять минут — и она покинет эту планету, отправится в космос, где ее не найти и не отличить корабль от сотен других, от астероидов, летающих в космической пустоте, от случайного мусора… В космосе ты невидим, пока не стараешься привлечь чужое внимание.  
Оцифрованный, компьютерный голос звучал из каждого динамика, перемежаемый объявлениями о посадке космолетов и навязчивой музыкой:  
— Секта заботится о вас. Секта — это вы. Откажитесь от человечности, откажитесь от несовершенства. Будьте с нами.  
Риз чувствовала, что силы покидают ее, но знала: останавливаться нельзя. Если остановишься — умрешь. Потому она бежала изо всех сил. Прыжок, еще один, поворот, пробежать против движения эскалатора, отталкивая других людей. Увернуться от скадийской кошки, которая ударила хвостом, покрытым шипами, по полу в опасной близости от ног Риз.  
На очередном переходе она чуть было не попалась.  
— Именем Секты, остановитесь! — киборг-охранник, в котором, казалось, от человека осталась только верхняя половина лица, протянул руку в ее сторону.  
Риз не стала останавливаться, наоборот, побежала быстрее и перемахнула турникет. Раздался противный писк сигнализации, но ей было все равно. Часы на ее запястье начали отсчитывать оставшиеся сто двадцать секунд.  
Миновав очередные ворота, Риз подсчитала десять мигающих табло, на которых символ Секты сменялся фотографиями ее и Фенрира и, закрыв глаза, перепрыгнула через ограждение. За ее спиной раздался высокий писк охранной системы и голоса нескольких киборгов-охранников.  
Несколько долгих мгновений Риз казалось, что она умрет; подбитый красным плащ трепетал в кондиционированном воздухе космопорта, перед глазами просились ярусы… а потом она влетела в открытый люк крошечного корабля и повисла в поле искусственной гравитации.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Риз, когда смогла опуститься на пол, а сам корабль взмыл вверх, пролетая через один из служебных выходов космопорта.  
— Пожалуйста, — ответил Фенрир, дернув ухом и даже не обернувшись к ней, — вам бы следовало быть осторожнее, принцесса.  
— Только критики от тебя мне и не хватало, — проворчала Риз.

***

 

Они были в бегах вот уже… Риз бы не смогла сказать, сколько именно. Ей порой начинало казаться, что они с Фенриром путешествуют от планеты к планете целую вечность.  
Известно, что пребывание в гипер-пространстве препятствует старению, но судя по тому, как изменилась Амара, выходило не больше пяти-шести лет.  
Как всегда при мыслях о кузине, Риз почувствовала, как руки сжимаются в кулаки. Фенрир оскалился и мотнул головой.  
— Прекратите, — сказал он, — ваши эмоции мне мешают.  
— Извини, — пожала плечами Риз.  
Фенрир был «биогеном»: выращенным в искусственных условиях гибридным эмбрионом, человеком с примесью ДНК различных животных. Больше всего в нем было от волка, оттого он походил именно на этого зверя, только вставшего на задние лапы и с руками, похожими на человеческие. Подобные Фенриру биогены обладали эмпатией и зачатками телепатии, их подвид всегда был на страже императорской семьи… до недавнего времени.  
Секта объявила всех биогенов вне закона и проводила чистки.  
Пять или шесть лет назад кузина Риз, Амара, приняла предложение представителей Секты, религиозных фанатиков, что прилетели в их галактику из соседней и начали продвигать свою веру. Они уничтожили всю императорскую семью, чтобы посадить на престол Амару. К счастью, принцесса-наследница Риз на тот момент путешествовала вместе со своим биогеном-телохранителем вдалеке от дома. И ей удалось избежать участи всего императорского семейства.  
Но у власти теперь все равно стояли Секта и Амара, а Риз была в бегах.  
— Не волнуйтесь, принцесса, — сказал Фенрир, когда она опустилась в соседнее кресло, — мы спасены.  
— Да, — ответила Риз, — у меня теперь есть данные о сопротивлении. Мы направимся к ним.  
— Мне не нравится, что вы собираетесь опять рискнуть своей жизнью, — проворчал Фенрир.  
— Ты предлагаешь убегать всю жизнь?  
Фенрир промолчал.  
— Я задам курс, — сообщила Риз, — и еще раз спасибо, что помог мне. Не представляю, как бы я справилась без тебя.  
Фенрир фыркнул, что больше походило на рык.  
— Я тоже не представляю, — сказал он.


End file.
